


Tumblr Fic prompts

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, M/M, Mermaids, Multi, Short & Sweet, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Used to be just 3 sentence fics prompts - decided to add all tumblr prompts in here!I regularly share prompt lists on my tumblr and write the prompts I get! So if you want to leave a request too, make sure to check out my tumblr: bwoahtastic.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Antonio Giovinazzi/Lance Stroll, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. 3sfp: Lance Stroll/Antonio Giovinazzi - top chefs

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to collect them in one place since I tend to lose stuff on tumblr  
> These are a good way to gain new ideas and try some stuff out, but ofc I'll still write longer fics too
> 
> First prompt by Anon: Lance and Antonio as top chefs

Lance rushed over to his fellow chef with the needed bowl of cream in his hand, muttering under his breath about how the Italian should have gotten it sooner while Antonio waved at the countertop to show the Canadian where to put it. 

Two steps away, Lance slipped on some spilled water, the bowl of cream flying through the air and splashing all over Antonio's black chef's jacket and pants, making the Italian gasp and swirl around in surprise.

"Shit, I..." Lance muttered, dabbing at Antonio's shirt with a napkin to catch the worst of the stains, trying desperately not to blush as Antonio leaned in to ask him whether Lance had spilled the cream solely to have an excuse to touch him.


	2. 3sfp: Carlos Sainz Jr/Lando Norris - Mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: carlando and mafia au? (if that counts!)

Lando gasped at the searing pain in his shoulder, the bullet tearing through his flesh with incredible speed as the young man fell to the ground with a whimper.

Lando cried as he laid on the floor, blood spreading around him as he tried not to panic at the rushed footsteps nearing him.

Lando braced himself for more pain, but then familiar kind brown eyes looked down on him, a body shielding him, and Lando knew everything would be play as long as Carlos held him close.


	3. 3sfp: Sebastian Vettel/Lewis Hamilton - Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Sewis as pirates!

Sebastian gasped as the sharp tip of a sword pressed against his throat, digging in just enough for the pressure to be annoying but not enough to draw blood. 

The sword's owner's face was covered by the shadows of the man's eleborate hat and a bandana pressed over his mouth and nose, but somehow Sebastian still knew who it was.

"I thought you were dead," Sebastian whispered as the other man discarded of the sword, and then his hat and bandana, revealing tearful brown eyes and a ruefull smile as Lewis declared he was finally home again.


	4. 3sfp: Carlos Sainz Jr & Lando Norris - Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Carlos and Lando (not romantic) Wingfic! I love Wingfics so much.

Carlos smiled, keeping his wings wrapped around the smaller man as Lando slept cuddles into his chest, the younger man's wings twitching slightly as Carlos brushed the sensitive feathers back in place.

His wings wrapped around Lando on their own accord, seeming intent on protecting the young man as Lando stirred ever so slightly, his Wings twitching as if he was dreaming about flying.

"I've got you, little cabron" Carlos muttered to soothe the young man, before chuckling as Lando opened his eyes with a smile, and slung his wing closer to boop the tip against Carlos's nose.


	5. 3sfp: Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo - Mermaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Maxiel as Mermaids

Max swam closer and closer to the water's surface, his tail swishing in lazy movements as he looked around for any signs of the other merman who swam these lonely waters.

Max was sueorised by a sharp tug on his tail fin, pulling him down deeper into the water and then against someone's chest, soft lips brushing over his own as a yellow gold tail tangled with his dark blue one.

"Missed you." Daniel muttered against his lips, tangling their hands together as they settled down on the banking, scaring away a few fish as Max declared he had missed his sunshine too.


	6. 3sfp: Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton -university professors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by historygeek12 on tumblr: Valtteri/Lewis as university professors :)

Valtteri walked into the lecture hall in a hurry, dragging his laptop bag with him as he stumbled down the stairs to the desk on the small podium. 

He was surprised to find someone already there, lounging with his feet on the desk and fiddling with his glasses.

"Didn't know you had the ambition of teaching English Lit" Valtteri muttered curiously as he came to stand behind Lewis, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek as the Brit chuckled and showed him his schedule to make Valtteri release he had walked into the wrong classroom.


	7. 3sfp: Nico Rosberg/Lewis Hamilton - vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: For the three sentence thing: Nico R and Lewis, vampires?

It was Lewis who brought in the blonde, broadly build man, who seemed confused when Nico walked over, nosing the man's neck and breathing in deeply.

"I found a good one, huh?" Lewis whispered, one hand tangling in the man's short hair to force his head to the side as his other arm curled around around the man's waist to keep him in place as Nico bit down in the crook of the man's neck.

Lewis watched hungrily as Nico slopily drank from the man, who was groaning in pain and trying to wiggle out of their grasp eveb though it was useless, he would never be able to lesve their hold again.


	8. 3sfp: Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen - King and Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Simi as bodyguard and Prince/King of something!

Sebastian had gotten used to the shadow following after him, to the silent man always 2 steps behinds him no matter where they went, the gentle hamd on his back if Sebastian had to be urged away.

Kimi was good at his job, more than good, and contrary to all the other bodyguards Seb had had in the past, Sebastian liked him being around, even missed the Finn when he wasn't close.

Sebastian deep down knew he was falling in love with the Finn, and when Kimi crowded him against the wall after a particularly long night and kissed him deeply, Sebastian knew his bodyguard loved him too


	9. 3sfp: Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen, Max Veratappen/Daniel Ricciardo - Maffia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Don’t know if we can still end you stuff for the three sentence fic thing but I would love some Kimi & Seb and Maxiel as mafia 🙊

"Get the boys inside;" Kimi yelled, standing strong in front of the driveaway, gun at the ready as he gestured Seb, Max and Daniel inside, "I'll hold fort!"

They all knew Kimi was just buying them time, that chances were very slim that Kimi would survive, and therefore the three men rushed forward, Sebastian bringing Kimi into a last kiss as Max and Daniel quietly cuddled up together.

They had been a family so long, but this day was going to prove whether it could last, whether Kimi would ever come back to them.


	10. 3sfp: Carlos Sainz Jr/Lando Norris - Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: charles/lando, with super insecure lando and reassuring charles

Lando uncomfortably tugged at his collar, trying to smooth out his dress shirt even though the garment wasn't even wrinkled.

Lando uncomfortably tugged at his collar, trying to smooth out his dress shirt even though the garment wasn't even wrinkled.

Lando turned to look up at Charles, sighing as the Monégasque, the beautiful, handsome, perfect guy, drew him into a gentle kiss.


	11. 3sfp: Mick Schumacher/Robert Schwartzman - Teammates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Can you write something with Mick and Robert please? Thank youuu ❤️

"Hello teammate" Mick greeted Robert with a chuckle as the younger man smiled shyly and crawled onto the bed, letting himself press close to Mick's side. 

Mick offered the younger man a tender smile in return, drawing him into a tender kiss which Robert hesitantly returned.

Whatever they had, it was still very new, but they felt comfortable with each other, and it was all they could ever ask for.


	12. 3sfp: Max Verstappen/Valtteri Bottas - Military

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Max/Valtteri military

There was mud on his face and caked in his hair, the cold of the night seeping into his bones as he felt the metallic taste of blood seep into his mouth and Max cursed training, cursed his enrollment and cursed his father for forcing him to do so.

"Come here." A soft, rough voice called out, calloused hands drawing him into a warm body as Max started to cry, muttering over and over again how he didn't want this, how he had never wanted to be a soldier.

He hadn't realised it had been his sergeant holding him until he looked into the familiar icy blue eyes, but before he could apologize, Valtteri pressed a kiss to his forehead and only held h more tightly, telling him it would all be okay.


	13. 3sfp: Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton - President and Bodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon; Bodyguard Lewis protecting president Valtteri? If you’re still accepting :3

Valtteri had no time to react before he suddenly was on the floor, laying on his stomach with another body braced over him, someone cursing loudly in his ear.

"Lewis, what-" Valtteri wheezed out, until worriedly trying to turn over when he heard Lewis let out a strangled, choked sound.

"Shooting... hit in stomach..." Lewis wheezed out, and it felt like Valtteri's world stood still for a moment


	14. 3sfp: Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen - High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by reightyninefour: Simi with a high school au please!

Sebastian struggled along the hallway, trying to balance all his book in his arms imuntil he bumped into someone in the crowded hallways and tripped.

"Haha Vettel fell again!" People laughed around here, while Sebastian scrambled to gather his belongings and tried to hide the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Let me help you" a soft voice spoke up, a hand on his bicep to help him up, and then gentle fingers under his chin to raise his eyes to meet the pale blues of Kimi Räikkönen - the most popular boy in school


	15. 3sfp: Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Raikkonen - Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by moony-jamie: For the three sentences thing: Simi and something royal, please 😊

Kimi sighed as Sebastian placed the crown on the Finn's head, Kimi's consort smiling softly to hin through the mirror as he placed a gentle kiss to Kimi's temple.

"You look very regal" Sebastian whispered, wrapping his arms around Kimi from his back and resting his chin on his shoulder, knowing his love was nervous.

"I hate speeches," Kimi sighed, but he that as long as he had Seb by his side, he could conquer anything.


	16. 3sfp: Carlos Sainz Jr/Lando Norris - Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: Carlando with a Harry Potter Hogwarts AU? Or just anything with magic!

Lando nervously eyed the older Gryffindor boy sitting opposite him, Carlos trying desperately to make sense of the Herbology homework he had to do. 

The young Hufflepuff opposite the Spaniard swallowed thickly, but then moved around the table, asking Carlos if he needed some help since Lando was very advanced in the subject for his years.

The Gryffindor smiled and nodded, shuffling close to him as he talked about what he had to do, even though Lando had no clue what he was saying, distracted by Carlos's warm side pressing into his.


	17. 3sfp: Alex Albon/George Russell - Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by anon: Do you still do three sentences fics? Maybe Alex/George and being royalties? 😊

“Who is that?” George muttered to his older brother, Valtteri only throwing a bored look in the general direction George had been waving at before teasinly pushing George’s crown askew and telling him the young man George had been fawning over was Crown Prince Alexander of Red Bull, the neighbouring royal family.

George had never met Alexander before, but when he shyly approached the other Prince, they hit it off instantly, finding they had multiple shared interest and the tendency to annoy their respective brothers.

From that moment on, the two princes were inseperable, always begging their parents if they could meet up and always giggling together at state parties, and when they announced their engagement years after, not a single soul was surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you'd like to see a full fic of this drabble, or one of the other ones!  
> find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	18. 3sfp: Max Verstappen/Kimi Räikkönen - coffee place

Kimi had always said he didn’t need anyone else in his shop, that he was fine working on his own no matter how high the workload or how busy it became, but when Max walked into the shop and shyly told Kimi he was looking for a job, Kimi instantly said yes.

It was a lot to get used to, having someone else work alongside of him, but Kimi found he enjoyed the younger man’s company, and Max turned out to be gifted in working with the costumers, something Kimi was not good at.

So no, Kimi did not regret hiring Max, and did not regret keeping him for years on end, because maybe this was how it was meant to be, just the two of them in a shop that smelled of roasted coffee beans and love.


	19. 3sfp: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen - Royalty

Prince Lando anxiously clutched on to the sleeve of Carlos’s robes as he followed his older brother into the big banquet hall, hating the way his heart clenched at the mere thought of the amount of people at the party in honour of their arrival to this kingdom

“I have to go talk to the King and his advisors here, but you can sit with the King’s youngest son Max, he is really nice” Carlos told Lando gently, leading him along towards a man dressed in dark blue robes, his expression perfectly matchin how Lando felt.

“Want to get out of here” Max asked as soon as Carlos had left them, the older Prince’s hand stretched and Lando took it without hesitation, letting Max drag him along to a place they would be safe from all the noise, and where they could get to know each other better.


	20. 3sfp: Max Verstappen/Valtteri Bottas - Military part. 2

Max didn’t know what to do when Valtteri told him to sleep next to him that night, the Sergeant pulling Max’s thin mattress close and swapping Max’s thin blanket for his warmer one.

“It’s training, you can still go home,” Valtteri had murmured softly, one hand resting on Max’s hip as the Dutchman pathetically huddled close to him “but I’d very much like for you to stay,” Valtteri had finished.

Max had kept quiet, not sure what he wanted anymore, but had snuggled closer to the Finn’s solid chest, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of the only man he dared to trust at that moment


	21. 3sfp: Nico Hülkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo - Soulmates

Nico had stopped looking for his Soulmate by the age of 20, not sure if he even wanted the thing that kept him waiting for so, so long.

But the first time Daniel had clasped his shoulder in a friendly manner, the Aussie all smiles and curls, Nico knew his wait was over.

Maybe kissing his teammate full on the lips during the first press conference of the year was not what his PR team had told him to do, but Nico hadn’t cared anymore, all of his focus going out to the curly haired Aussie who had turned out to be his Soulmate.


	22. 3sfp: Max Verstappen/Alex Albon - Vampires & Werewolves

Alex snarled at the being rushing over to hin at an inhuman speed and braced himself for the inevitable impact, grounding his feet and bowing his head a little, but still the moment the being’s fingers curled in his fur startled him amd made him howl.

They fought for some time, most of it a blur of sharp nails and even sharper fangs Alex saw glitter in the light of the moon, telling him that this was a vampire - one of the only beings Alex might not be able to beat.

“Stop” he gasped out when the moon disappeared and his form shifted back from wolf to human, leaving him vulnerable but for thr first time able to look the vampire in the eye, and realise, it was his teammate.


	23. Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen -Soulmates

Max gently trailled his fingers over Pierre’s back and shoulderblades, the Frenchman humming sleepily next to him.

“What are you doing?” Pierre asked, accent thick around his words. Max sighed shakily, pressing a kiss to the dip between Pierre’s shoulderblades.

“You have a Mark.” He whispered. “You have my Mark.” He added, letting out a soft sob. Pierre frowned and rolled over to face the Dutchman.

“If that was true we would have found out before…” he said hesitantly. “I mean I’ve seen you naked, surely if-” Max shook his head.

“You could not have seen my Mark.” He whispered, awkwardly sitting up and turning away from Pierre. “It is hidden by my hair.” He pushed his fingers through the shirt haird on the nape of his neck and Pierre could vaguely see an outline through them.

“Why did you never tell me.” He whispered, recognising the Mark as his own. Max sniffled when he felt Pierre’s fingers against the Mark.

“I was afraid you didn’t want me.” He whispered. “But tonight proved differently.” He added in a whisper, turning around to smile at Pierre.

Pierre smiled back, and then pulled Max, his Soulmate, into his arms.


	24. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen - arranged marriage

Max laid staring to the ceiling next to his newly husband, the man - almost as young as he was - nervously twiddling with his intertwined fingers on his chest.

“I’m sorry about this.” Max’s husband, Charles, spoke up. “I know you did not want this.” He added even more quietly. Max turned his head to face him.

“It’s not your fault.” He said, voice rough. Charles swallowed thickly.

“My mum was just desperate.” He whispered. Max sighed.

“My father simpky wanted me gone. I’m glad I don’t havr to see him everyday anymore.” He whispered. Charles swallowed thickly and curled slightly closer to Max.

“I can be your family now. If you want me.” He asked, blue eyes wide. And Max regarded the man he had just wedded for a moment.

“Yes. I want that.”


	25. Kevin Magnussen/Romain Grosjean - Mermaids

Kevin sighed and floated along with the gentle current of the Ocean, facing the sky as he swished his lazily. Through the water, he could see the bright sun burning down on him.

Kevin frowned when a shadow took some of the sun’s light away, eyes widening when he realised the shadow was a man holding on to a piece of drift wood.

He quickly swam up, poking his head out above the water to look at the man. It was clear the human had been in the water a long time, and he looked exhausted. His eyes were open, and he looked frightened to see Kevin.

“Am I dead?” He whispered. Kevin shook his head, hesitantly reaching out to touch the man’s face. The man whimpered, and Kevin could see his grip on the wood lessen with the second. Kevin looked around, seeing a small island in the distance and then pried the man’s hands off the wood.

“N-no please! Let me live, I have kids…” the man gasped, trying to trash away desperately. Kevin gently stroked his hair, and rolled on his back so the man’s back was resting on his chest, keeping the tired human above water as Kevin swished his tail gently in direction of the island.

The man had calmed down now, and for a moment Kevin thought he had gained the man’s trust, but then the man’s head fell limply to the side, unconscious, and Kevin swam quicker


	26. Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr. - Werewolves

Lando’s chest heaved with breaths as he ran through the forest. He could hear the wolf’s pace quicken bhind him and let out a desperate scream. His foot got caught and Lando fell face first om the forest floor, the blow knocking the air from his lungs.

“Please… please no…” Lando gasped as he heard the wolf growl behind him. He rolled onto his back, scrambling back until his back hit a tree.

“Please… please I don’t want to die…” Lando sobbed, screwing his eyes shut as the wolf wandered closer. He could hear the wolf let out another low sound, the animal so close now that Lando could feel his hot breath on his face.

“Please…” Lando sobbed, bracing for inevitable pain. A slightly wet nose pressed against his cheek, and then a rough tongue licked the tears off his cheek. Lando opened his eyed when the wolf whimpered softly, still licking at his cheeks.

Up close, the wolf was not nearly as scary as it had been when it had been a shadow moving through the trees. The animal’s fur was a deep, almost black, brown, and his eyes a friendly chocolate colour.

Lando sniffled a little and tentatively pressed a hand to the wolf’s warm fur.

“You must be lonely out here.” He whispered. The wolf whimpered a little and surprised Lando by laying down, his head on the young man’s chest. Lando gently stroked his ears.

“You remind me of my teammate.” Lando whispered, stroking the wolf’s ears while still being wary of making any sudden movements. “He has the same eyes as you, and really likes it when I stroke his hair.” Lando whispered. Talking about Carlos heloed him stay calm. He still didn’t know if he could trust the wolf fully, and he was taking no chances.

Lando lookked up at the sky and saw the sun must be rising, soft warm light filtering through the leaves. The wolf felt it too and raised his head, ears pressed back in a rather fearful way as he scrambled away from Lando. Lando could not stop himself from worriedly reaching out for the animal, placing his hand on the soft fur again, but the hairs melted away under his touch this time.

Before Lando’s eyes, the wolf changed, his body straightening out and becoming hairless. When the wolf, no - it was a man now, raised his head, Lando gasped in surprise.

“Carlos?”


	27. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen - Vampires

Seb bared his fangs at the pale man oppsite him, the two of them circling the young man sprawled on the floor.

“He’s mine, Räikkönen.” Sebastian spat at the other man. “You might have changed him but you are not fit to help him adjust.” He added. The other vampire, Kimi, bared his teeth too.

“He is my responsibility. I saved his life.” He snarled. Seb huffed.

“You made him a monster. If you had felt mercy, you would have let him die - you always told me that.” He snarled, jumping over the sprawled figure and slamming his body into Kimi’s. Kimi fended him off easily, the vampire much bigger and stronger than Sebastian.

“He is my changeling.” Kimi snarled. “Why care? It’s just a weak human.” He taunted. Seb lashed out, nails drawing blood on Kimi’s cheek.

“I took him in when no one wanted him.” He hissed, stepping back and making himself big to shield the man. “Max is like a son to me, I will not give him to you.” His voice wa swaivering with desperation now, and Kimi’s expression turned less menacing.

“I cannot let him go.” Kimi said. “We are bound.” He added, albeit reluctantly. Seb knelt down, his eyes not leaving Kimi, and gently pulled Max - the young vampire still unconscious - into his arms.

“Then come with me.” Sebastian whispered. “I canot lose him.”

Kimi seemed torn. The quiet man was notorious for alwayd being alone, never having any company and never having lived in any type of vampire community.

But now he nodded.

“Very well. For Max.” He whispered. Sebastian let out a shaky breath.

“For Max”


	28. Sebastian Vettel/Kimi Räikkönen/Valtteri Bottas - Soulmates

It was a cold day in December when Valtteri showed up on Kimi’s house, the younger Finn shaking and seeming anxious about something as he clutched Kimi’s hand.

“Show me your wrist.” He rasped, clawing at Kimi’s long sleeved sweater. “Show me your wrist!” He added more loudly when Kimi didn’t react. Sebastian had heard the commotion and came to the front door too.

“Val? Honey what’s wrong?” He whispered, trying to soothe the frantic man. Kimi meanwhile seemed rooted to the spot, but then reached for Valtteri’s hand, turning it over to reveal a Mark on the insde of Valtteri’s wrist.

“Seb, he has our Mark.” Kimi whispered. Valtteri let out a strangled sound.

“Is it really? Please I… I want-” he groaned and looked away. Sebastian looked at the Mark too, abd then sighed.

“You belong with us.” He told Valtteri gently, pulling the trenbling man in to the house and into a hug. Kimi hugged him too, pressing a kiss to Valtteri’s cheek.

“It’s okay now.” He soothed as Valtteri basked in their attention. “We will never let you go.”


	29. Unconventional Pairing: Charles Leclerc/Carlos Sainz Jr - Sensual

“I dare you to kiss Charles.” Lando told his teammate with a triumphant look. He definitely had a bit too much alcohol and it was starting to show. Carlos raised an eyebrow at the younger McLaren driver.

“Cabrón… you won’t survive seeing that.” He purred, glancing over at where the Monégasque was perched on the bed between Max and Pierre. Charles gave Carlos a curious look but then smirked, sliding off the bed and onto his knees. He slowly crawled over to where Carlos was lounging on the floor of the room,having been one of the latest to arrive to the party and therefore getting one of the less comfortable spots.

“Are you sure about the dare, Lando?” Charles purred, French accent thick around the words. A few drivers rolled their eyes at the showmanship, but Lando was watching the two men with wide eyes.

“It’s too late to take back the dare.” Carlos whispered, urging Charles onto his lap. Charles hummed, bumping their noses together as he let his hands wander over Carlos’s chest, unbuttoning the top few buttons of Carlos’s shirt and letting his hands slip inside.

“Are you sure you can handle this, Lando?” Charles purred as Carlos’s lips brushed over his cheek. Lando swallowed thickly and didn’t reply. Carlos smirked.

“Very well then.” He said, fingers under Charles’s chin as he pulled him in for a kiss. Charles gasped and kissed back, one hand curling into the hair on the back of Carlos’s head. The kiss was sloppy and showy, tongues slipping into each other’s mouths as the two men rubbed up together. 

“Mhm, you do not disappoint.” Charles whispered as he eventually pulled away. Carlos smiled, keeping Charles from getting off his lap. Charles smiled and pressed a more chaste kiss to his lips.

“You don’t either.” He purred. The two men now turned to Lando. The young man had gotten very wide eyed, his face a tomato red, amd he was holding a pillow over his lap.

“Eh yeah..” Lando squeaked. “Let’s move on…”


	30. Unconventional Pairing: Max Verstappen/Lewis Hamilton - Morning

Max groaned as he woke up, his head pounding painfully as he buried his face into the mattress to block out the bright light.

“Well you’re cheerful in the morning.” Someone mused next to him. Max lifted his head up ever so slightly and found Lewis laying next to him. Lewis noticed the younger man’s wide eyed look and chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” Lewis teased. Max hummed and pushed his face back in the pillow to hide his blush.

“Did we… you know?” Max muttered into his pillow. Lewis snorted.

“Nah I just really enjoy laying naked in a bed with my rivals.” The Brit retorded. Max frowned.

“You do?” He asked. Lewis chuckled.

“No.” He said simply. “We had sex. Does that bother you?” He asked, rolling onto his side. Max rolled onto his side too, slowly shaking his head.

“I just don’t really remember.” He said, wrinkling up his nose a little. Lewis hummed, pulling Max a little closer. Max couldn’t help but smile lightly as he snuggled into Lewis’s chest, fingers tracing the tattoos on the Brit’s skin. Lewis let him for a moment, before speaking again.

“I can help you remember?” He purred. Max peeked up to him, a mischievous smile coming onto his lips.

“How?” He asked. Lewis grinned and leaned in, momentarily brushing their lips together. Max hummed as Lewis pulled away.

“I’d like some more of that.”


	31. Unconventional Pairing: Daniil Kvyat/Daniel Ricciardo - Family

Daniel smiled as he walked into the living room. It was still mostly dark outside, but Dany was already slowly walking around, gently rocking his small baby girl in his arms. 

“Morning.” Daniel said with a smile, keeping his voice quiet. Dany looked up from the child in his arms to smile at the Aussie.

“Hi.” He sighed, meeting Daniel halfway the room to press a kiss to his lips. Daniel looked down on little Penelope, letting the little girl clutch on to his finger. Dany leaned in closer to the Aussie.

“I cannot thank you enough. For pushing me to go against Kelly. Otherwise I would have never seen this little angel again.” He whispered. Daniel hummed and kissed his forehead, before cooing at Penelope as the girl yawned and fussed a little. 

“I’m glad she’s with us from time to time now. She is adorable.” Daniel smiled. Dany looked up at the curly haired man and sighed.

“You want to hold her?” Dany asked. Daniel smiled and nodded eagerly, taking the little girl from her dad.

“Hi sweetie.” Daniel whispered softly, rocking Penelope in his arms. Dany looked at the two together, sighing deeply. 

“I love you.” He told Daniel softly. Daniel looked up.

“I love you too. You and this angel both.”


	32. Unconventional Pairing: Valtteri Bottas/Esteban Ocon - Pop star and manager

Esteban sat with his head in his hands, eyes closed and his leg jiggling nervously. 

“I can’t do this.” He whispered. Someone sighed.

“You do this every time.” The person grumbled, pushing Esteban’s head up. Esteban looked into the familiar blue eyes of his manager.

“Valtteri… too many people.” Esteban wheezed in a panic. Valtteri sighed and sat down next to the young Frenchman, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Remember what I always tell you.” Val spoke. “These people are here for your music. All you have to do is go out and play. They will love you no matter what.” Valtteri finished, kissing Esteban’s temple. Esteban sighed shakily.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He whispered. Valtteri hummed.

“Nothing. Not play. Only play covers on youtube. Not having an awesome boyfriend/manager-” Valtteri started. Esteban smacked his arm lightly.

“Are you done?” He huffed. Valtteri smiled.

“You can do this, Este.” He whispered, placing one hand on Esteban’s cheek. “I believe in you.” Esteban smiled shakily, before leaning in to place his lips over Valtteri’s in a gentle kiss. He pulled away way too soon for Valtteri’s liking and hopped to his feet to grab his guitar.

“Wish me luck.” Esteban said with a determined smile. Valtteri brought him into a second kiss.

“Good luck.”


	33. Unconventional Pairing: Max Verstappen/Esteban Ocon - Hate

“I hate you.” Max growled against Esteban’s lips, pushing the taller man to the bed. “I wish you would have never gotten a seat again.” He added as he pushed Esteban onto the bed. Esteban huffed angrily and flipped the two of them over, pressing over Max as he kissed back equally aggressive.

“You arrogant bastard.” Esteban hissed, kissing his way down Max’s stomach.

“You prick!” Max gasped as he pressed close to Esteban, nails digging in to Esteban’s shoulderblades.

“I hate you.” Esteban whispered as he tried to catch his breath, rolling on to his back to look up at the ceiling. Max was next to him, his whole body tense.

“I hate you too.” The Dutchman whispered into his pillow. Esteban turned his head, swallowed thickly, and held out his arm. Max sniffled and instantly cuddled close, resting his head on Esteban’s shoulder.

“I missed you.” Este murmured into the Dutchman’s hair. He felt Max exhale against his collarbone.

“Don’t ever leave me again.”


	34. Unconventional Pairing: Lance Stroll/Charles Leclerc - Evening in

Lance exhaled shakily as Charles pulled him towards the bathroom, the Monégasque smiling softly at him bedore letting go off his hand to walk over to the bath and fiddle with the taps.

“Get undressed.” Charles called back, one hand under the water to judge the temperature. Lance swallowed thickly and nodded, taking off his shirt and jeans with shaky fingers. When he was just left in his boxers, he looked up to see Charles was already fully undressed, the Ferrari driver smiling as he walked over and pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips.

“No need to be nervous. I don’t bite unless you want me to.” Charles whisperes, one arm sliding around Lance’s waist.

“Right.” Lance muttered, cheeks heating up. Charles kissed him again.

“Get in the water, I forgot to take the drinks out of the fridge.” Charles spoke, moving back to the bedroom. Lance sighed and pushed down his boxers before walking over to the bath and stepping inside. The water was nice and warm, and the bath foam Charles had added smelled like citrus fruits.

Lance let himself sink lower into the water, finally relaxing. When Charles came back, Lance smiled and hesitantly beckoned him closer. Charles grinned instantly and stepped to the bath too, sitting down so his back was resting against Lance’s chest.

“This is nice.” Charles sighed contently, tangling his fingers with Lance’s and letting their intwined hands rest on his stomach. Lance hummed, shyly pressing a kiss to Charles’s cheek.

“It is. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> More prompts welcome there or here in the comments


End file.
